


The Slurpee Run

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Stranger Things 3, jim hopper x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: Hopper requests an odd favor. In other words, the reader has to drive to a specific location and do a quick stop for a cherry Slurpee. Why? She has no idea.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Slurpee Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this, it’s not the best and I apologize in advance if the story plot doesn’t match as much with the show.

It has been eight hours since you last saw him and it has been eight hours since you last heard from him. The last time you saw him was when you were leaving the cabin to go to work. He was still asleep when you left, but at least you knew he was there beside you. It was around 7am when you started to realize he hadn’t checked in with you. Which he normally does before he starts heading off to the station. Sometimes he’ll check in by calling the front desk, stopping by your father’s garage and telling you in person or sending you morse code messages through the radio. Except, he never did.

You kept telling yourself he ‘probably forgot’, he was the Chief of Police and he did have a lot of things going on in his head, so it is understandable for him to forget certain things at times. He is human. People forget things. We only have limited things to remember when you have an entire town to keep safe and have it under your watch 24/7. So of course he is stress and will possibly forget things, who can blame him? He’s been through a lot lately, its not everyday that you run into alien looking dogs and super charged children. So for the rest of the morning you tried to focus on running the garage and helping your old man, tried to not over think things like usual. To keep yourself distracted you did what you always did, you answered calls, checked the mail, fixed any paperwork and if you had time you would help your father with some of the cars inside the garage.

However, that feeling of worry and fear were quickly rising in your veins when lunch time came around. Now usually, he would give you a heads up about not being able to do lunch and you would go ahead and grab a quick bite before taking him some lunch as well. When you didn’t receive no call or message you waited for a few minutes, but when there was no sign of his blazer parking outside you grabbed your keys and went out the door towards your pale Buick. Climbing inside the car, you place the key in the ignition and drive down the street towards the town. Worry was settling in your stomach, making your hunger disappear. 

_‘Maybe he’s busy with work. Maybe he’s out dealing with someone,’_

You tell yourself as you get closer to the town of Hawkins. You decided to stop by Joyce’s store, considering he’s been hanging around there ever since... that day. Your stomach swirls as the memory plays in your head, god how you wished you could have done more. No one knew it, but you blamed yourself for his death. He would have been here with you guys if you wouldn’t have stood frozen, staring at  _ it _ as it brutally mauled him. You shake your head at the awful memory and focus on the road.

After doing a quick stop at Joyce’s and seeing the ‘Close’ sign by the window, you drove over to the station. However, the pool of worry begins to get bigger when you pull up to the station and don’t see the familiar blazer.

Parking the Buick, you climb off and march through the doors.

“Morning Y/n,” Flo greets you behind the desk,

You smile at the women and give her a small wave, “Hey Flo.. is uh— is he in?” 

You ask, gesturing a finger down the hall where the Chief’s office is at. Flo’s smile fades into a frown, she slowly shakes her head with a small sigh.

“That man hasn’t showed up, and he better. I ain’t trying to do all the paperwork,” Your own brows go tight as the feeling only begins to get worse,

You glance towards the hall, hoping to see his enormous frame coming down but he never showed up. 

Chewing on your lip you look over to Flo once again, “Is he always this late?”

Flo softly scoffs at you as she continues to look into a folder, “Honey, its  _ Jim _ were talking about,”

You give her a small smile, “Right.. thanks.”

Flo waves goodbye without looking up from the folder and you walk out the station while being lost in your own thoughts. Flo was right. He was  _ always _ late, no matter the day, he’s always late by a few minutes, but hours? You don’t ever remember him clocking into work past lunchtime.

As you were walking towards your car you hear Powell calling behind you. Turning around you see Callahan walking beside him, both of them coming from around the corner, most likely coming back from their lunch break. You give them a smile and a small wave as you lean against the Buick as both officers make their way over.

“Finally sharing the Chief with us Y/n?” Callahan says with a smirk as he puffs on his cigarette, 

You chuckle at him, “That depends, you gonna try and lure him in your bed?”

Callahan clicks his tongue with a shrug, “Can’t tonight, the Mrs will be there,”

“You’re an idiot,” You say with a chuckle,

Your eyes land on Powell who was staring at you. He knew something, and you knew it. Maybe not about whatever is happening in this damn town, but something about Hopper. You knew he was beginning to have a few thoughts of his own and you hoped he wouldn’t go far with his theories.

“He isn’t in there, is he?” Powell asks with a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips,

“He’s got the flu.. just came by to let Flo know,” You lied but know it wasn’t the best lie you’ve said, 

Callahan snorts while Powell only lifts a brow.

“Now when has a little cold stopped the Chief?” Asked Callahan as he tosses his cigarette bud on the ground,

You shrug your shoulders, “He’s got it bad,”

Both officers give each other a look before looking back at you. Your pulse was starting to rise when you know you were blowing his cover for whatever the hell he was doing or up to at the moment. Even if you were starting to freak out yourself, you still had to remain calm for everyone else in the town. Nobody needed to know that they’re lives were at stake and nobody needed to know to prepare themselves for a damn alien invasion, or whatever those things are called. It was safer for everybody if they did not know the truth, would keep everyone at ease and away from fear, but if you end up letting your anxiety win then you’d most likely tell them both there and then.

“Y/n,” Powell took a step closer and places a hand on your shoulder, “Are you sure he’s okay?” 

You fake a chuckle as you gently push his hand, “He’s fine Powell, nothing a little soup can’t fix. He’ll be walking around and barking orders sooner than you think,” 

That brought a low groan from Callahan as the thought of hearing his boss’ moody tone every morning, even if he loves it deep down. Hopper might be a pain in the ass every day for him, but he sure has a little soft spot for the older man.

Powell eyes you for a few seconds before dropping his suspicion with a small sigh.

“Aright then, send him my wishes,” You nod your head and turn around to climb into your car,

Both men watch as you pull out of the spot and wave at you as you start driving away. You let out a loud sigh and let your eyes close. You really wish Hopper is doing okay, this wasn’t like him. The only time he’s actually disappeared this way was when he decided it was a good idea to go to the upside down by himself, when you heard the news about him nearly dying you felt your blood drain from your body. You still remember how you drove past the speed limit, forced your way passed the guards and almost punching one of them for stopping you midway. Thankfully, Owens came in between you and the soldier. After some things were settled, the doctor led you through the doors and the hall as he explained to you what was going on.

You’ll always remember feeling your heart sinking when he said Hopper was in quarantine. You wanted to see him, but he didn’t allow it until a couple more hours, but boy, when he did let you see him you didn’t waste time on punching him on the chest as tears pulled in your eyes. You screamed at him for being so stupid, screamed at him for risking his life and screamed at him for keeping it a secret from you. The look in the mans eyes said it all, he was sorry, tired and wired. You didn’t blame him though.

“Please be okay,” You whisper to yourself as you continue down the road,

** _____________*~*_____________ **

You pulled into the familiar road and  parked in the same spot you always parked. Climbing off the car, you begin walking the rest of the way. The sound of leaves and branches cracking under your feet as you made your way towards the cabin. A few steps later, the old place came into view. You noticed how it was quiet, dark, but as you got closer you saw something piled on the rail of the house. Walking up the steps, you walk towards it and see it was his uniform. Grabbing them you feel them completely soaked, leaving your hand wet with a few stains of mud. You furrow your brows as you try and think of an explanation for the damped clothes on the rail, but nothing good came out of it.

Placing the clothes back on the rail, you walk over to the cabin and try the door. Anxiety got the best of you when it opens swiftly. You stand outside waiting and staying quiet to see if any noise would appear, but nothing ever did. Pushing your anxiety away, you step inside the home. The wooden floor boards groaning under your weight as you stepped further into the home. You glanced around the place, hoping to find anything and something you did. On the small counter of the kitchen laid a first aid kit, and on the side was an old rag with.. blood on it. The sight made your heart race and the anxiety was coming back.

“Jim?!” You call out and stalk over to his room,

You push the curtain back only to reveal an empty room with a sheet laying on the ground. You walk back to the living room and stand there, observing the room and trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Where the hell is he? Is something happening again? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Why the hell is there bloody rags laying on the counter? Where is he?

Question after question appeared in your head. Your anxiety was getting the best of you, making your chest grow heavy and making your breathing go quicker as you start to think the worse. You steady yourself on the wall with a hand and close your eyes to try and compose yourself. You count in your head like Jim had taught you, try to focus on your breathing and try to relax your brain. The more you over thought, the harder it would get to relax. After a few minutes, you were somewhat better. The heaviness in your chest remained, but you were good enough to think straight. If something really was happening, then you’d have to be in your best shape to be helpful. You weren’t much help if you were having a damn anxiety attack, or worse a full on fucking panic attack.

With a sharp exhale, you nod at yourself before making your way out the cabin. If you were going to find Jim, then you are gonna have to start going to places you think he’d go to. Which of course would be the Byers. Another useful person would be El, but she was nowhere to be seen and the last time you saw her would be last night. She couldn’t be with Mike, considering they were going through a weird patch at the moment, so who else could she be with? As you were wracking your brain and about to head out the cabin, something catches your eye. Turning to your right you see something red flickering. Walking towards it, you saw it was the cb radio, but what made a soft gasp leave your mouth was the morse code on the top right.

Hopper.

Grabbing the microphone, you quickly speak through it.

“Jim?!” You wait for a reply,

After a few seconds of white static his voice comes from the radio.

_ “Y/n?”  _

You close your eyes as you let out a breath of relief. 

“Jesus Jim, are you okay?! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried all freaking day!” You raise your voice as the anger and fear start to settle in your chest once again,

After being worried about him and thinking the worse, of course you were going to scream at him. You  needed to scream at him. He kept you in the dark and you’ve always loathed being left out. If it concerned you for whatever reason it was, then you are expected to know what the hell is going on. It doesn’t matter the occasion, if you are apart of it then you  need to know what’s happening.

_ “I know, I know baby I’m sorry. Something came up,” _ His voice sounded tired and frustrated, making the heaviness in your chest grow,

“Like what?” 

He stays quiet for a few seconds as if thinking about whether to tell you. He doesn’t.

_ “Something. Listen Y/n, I need you to go to this address, alright?” _

“What?”

_ “Just trust me,” _ He says with a begging tone,

When you didn’t say anything, he begins to send you the address in Morse code. You quickly grab a pen from the shelf and a used napkin from the trash before quickly writing down the code. 

_ “Got it?” _ He asks,

You look down at the napkin and slightly nod your head, “Yeah,”

_ “Alright.. good good,”  _ He stops and then continues, _ “...and uhh.. bring a cherry slurpee on your way,” _

You furrow your brows at the odd request.  _ ‘Slurpee? Why does he want a Slurpee? He doesn’t even drink Slurpees’ _ You think to yourself.

“W-What?” A hint of irritation settles in your tone,

_ “Just—Just bring it, I’ll explain it to you when you’re there,” _ He says with a heavy sigh,

You blink a few times, “O-Okay..I’ll be there,”

** _____________*~*_____________ **

  
After a few hours on the road, you finally arrived at your destination. It seemed like an old abandoned building that no one bothered to enter, except there was a yellow Cadillac sitting in the property. Getting out of your car, you glance around the lot, trying to find the Chief’s blazer, but it was nowhere to be found. Locking your car you begin to walk towards the entrance of the building, with the Slurpee cup in one hand. As you passed the beautiful car you glanced down at the plates.

_ ‘TODFTHR’ _

You raise a brow at the ridiculous license plate. Walking up to a metal door and you let out a low sigh before bringing your fist towards the door. Knocking twice you wait outside. You look around at your surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell is Hopper’s truck, but as you were doing so the sound of a voice makes you jump.

_ “State your name,” _

You look around to try and find where the voice was coming from, but found a camera on your top right instead.

“Uhh...Y/n?”

_“Your full na- what are you doing? Stop! No wait—Jim!_ ” Before you can process what the hell was happening the metal door swings open, revealing the Chief in front of you with a bright Hawaiian like shirt and washed up blue jeans,

Your jaw slightly drops when you see a medium gash on the mans left eyebrow and a small cut on his lip. Along with a large bruise on the side of his neck.

He looked like hell.

“Jesus Hop,” You softly say as you walk towards him with a hand reaching out towards his face, 

Before you can make contact, you’re engulfed into his large arms. Although, he’s careful not to smash the cup in your hand. Pulling away, he places both hands on your face and doesn’t waste time in bending down towards your lips. The both of you softly sigh against each other, he had missed you and you had missed him, and both of you were showing it. With your free hand you let it run through his hair at the nape of his neck. God how much you missed him. You had been worried sick all day, thinking the worse and now that you know he’s okay and breathing, you never wanted to let go.

After a few minutes, you break the kiss. His head leaned against yours with eyes closed as the both of you gathered your breaths. He then pulls away to look down into your eyes. His blue eyes searched yours for a few seconds before gently placing a kiss on your forehead. You sigh with a small smile on your lips and let a hand wrap around his wrist. Pulling away from you he gives you a tired smile. It showed on his face how exhausted he truly was, but the smile never seemed to fail when he laid his eyes on you. 

“C’mon,” He motions his head inside and leads you through the door by your hand,

He leads you inside the building, with you following close behind. As soon as you appeared from his large frame, a detector-like machine is being shoved in your face, making you flinch.

“Got anything on you?” Asked Murray as he scans your entire body,

“Like wha-No!” You slap away the whirring machine from your face,

You turn to Hopper with a confused look, but before you can ask your eyes dart over to Joyce who was standing a few feet away. 

“Joyce,” You softly say her name,

She gives you a small smile along with a short wave. You hadn’t seen nor spoken to her since the incident. You were too ashamed to meet her face to face, you couldn’t bare to look at her in the eyes and pretend like everything is okay when everything was not. You knew she was still grieving in a way and you didn’t want to see that pain in her eyes because the guilt only rose.

“Hey.. Y/n,” She gives you yet another small smile,

Memories from last year begin to flood. The way he laid on the floor while that dog-like monster scratched, bit and sliced his way on the man. You remember how you remained standing a few few away, gun in hand but your finger stayed frozen on the trigger. You couldn’t bring your arm to aim at it. You were just... frozen. You couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, all you could do was stare in fear. Eventually, you were brought out of your daze when Jim had pulled you from your elbow. The memory will forever be etched in your brain, and that guilt will forever ride with you. No matter how many times you try to convince yourself it had happened all too quick, you’ll never stop feeling guilty.

The sound of Hopper clearing his throat makes you drop your eyes to the ground. Moving, more like shoving, Murray from the way, Hopper begins to introduce you to an unknown guest sitting in the couch.

“Y/n.. Smirnoff—,”

“ _ Alexei _ ,” Joyce corrects him with annoyance riding in her voice, causing Hopper to roll his eyes,

You glance from Hopper to Joyce with raised brows.

“S-Smirnoff Alexei?” You questioned them at the name,

“Just Alexei,” Joyce states,

You slowly nod your head and glance towards the man sitting down, “Hi?”

The man,  _ Alexei _ , sitting at the couch gives you a loop sided smile along with a small wave. You then noticed how his wrist were cuffed, making your brows knit together at the sight. 

“Is that for him?” Joyce speaks again,

“W-What?”

She points at the cup in your hands, “The Slurpee.. is it for him?” 

“Uhh I don’t—,” You look over at Jim but only get a firm nod in return, “I uhh.. guess so?”

Walking towards Alexei you carefully hand him the large Slurpee. He takes it with wide hands and gives you a large smile on his face.

“ _ Spasibo _ ,” He says with a nod,

Your eyebrows shoot upwards at the all too familiar language coming from the man. 

“You’re Russian,” You whisper before looking at Joyce to Hopper and then finally at Murray, “You have a  _ Russian _ in your living room?” 

You ask him with disbelief, considering you’d always hear him rant about how the Russians were your worst enemies and were soon going to attack. 

“Believe me honey.. I’m as shocked as you are,” Murray sarcastically smiles at you which quickly fades away when he walks into his kitchen,

You remain standing in the same spot as you try and understand, but give up when nothing makes sense yet.

“Jim?” You look behind your shoulder and give the Chief a quizzical look, in hopes of an explanation,

Hopper sighs loudly while letting a hand run down his face. You narrow your eyes at his behavior and knew whatever was gonna come next was not going to be good. With small nod, Hopper begins to explain his journey. From the beginning to the end. He goes on about how everything started off with Joyce having a weird suspicion with her magnets, which makes you look at him with furrowed brows.  _ ‘Trust me.. I know it sounds crazy but it made sense’ _ he tells you before continuing his story. He goes on about going back to the lab to prove Joyce wrong but ended up having a little fight match with a psycho path, which explained his bruises. After that, he gave little details about paying the mayor a visit which then led him to find Alexei in an underground abandon home.

As Hopper talked, with Joyce filling in the gaps and giving extra details, you sat on the couch with your forearms leaning on your legs. You tried you best to process everything. It was all too much. Deep down you knew nothing would never be the same after everything that went down. You knew you’d never look at Hawkins as the quiet small town again. It held dark secrets that you never thought it had. The moment Eleven had closed the gate, you felt relieved but you still had that small fear riding in your chest. Something inside of you still believed that it was  _ not _ over yet. Yes, you did witness something terrifying and traumatic, making you a tad bit paranoid, but you knew what you were feeling. You never spoke about it with anyone, not even with Hopper. Why? Well, a year had passed and everything seemed fine. Everyone was happy, laughing, smiling and they were safe. More importantly,  _ Jim _ was happy and you didn’t want to take that away from him. After everything he’s been through, he deserved it. He  needed it.

However, despite of having those feelings, you also felt anger and betrayal. Why? Well, maybe because Hopper was out chasing bad guys with Joyce, nearly getting killed,  _ twice _ , and never had the idea of giving you a call. Instead you were at the garage doing your normal routine while only thinking the worse. What if he never came back? What if he got more than cuts and bruises? What if he got killed?! Rage was quickly starting to rise in your veins. The more you thought of what could have happened to him, the more the anger rose.

“Unbelievable,” You whisper but loud enough where Hopper heard it,

“I know that’s why we have to mo—,”

“I’m talking about  _ you _ ,” You look over at him with firmness in your voice,

Hopper glances down at you with furrowed brows, “What?”

You clench you’re jaw. Rising from the couch you go to stand face to face, not caring about the height difference. 

“I have been worried  _all_ day . Been thinking the worse on what could have happened to you... and now your telling me that you had an adventure of your life?! Nearly getting killed all while I worked at the fucking garage?!” Hopper’s face goes firm as you raised your voice at him, 

Without saying another word he grabs you by your elbow and leads you towards the kitchen. Joyce awkwardly watched as you two walked away, feeling guilty for not calling you when things got complicated. The moment they had gotten back to Jim’s cabin, she immediately took action in fixing Hopper. She knows calling you should have been her first thought, but assisting the Chief with his wounds was her main priority at the moment. Her guilt only got worse when she remembers going back to try and figure out the missing numbers on the psychopaths license plate, she should ave called you there and then, but again, she didn’t. 

Once in the kitchen, you pull away from his grip and glare at him as he harshly whispers at you.

“Listen, it was a last minute thing, alright? What the hell was i suppose to do?”

“ _ Call _ me, Jim! You could’ve called me!”

“Well I wasn’t exactly in a talkative mood, I was unconscious!”

_ ‘Okay, I give him that. ’ _

You tell yourself. He was right and you know it, the thought of him having a valid point irritated you. You were already bothered by everything he’d said at the moment, and hearing him throw smart remarks at you was not helping. 

“What were you doing at the cabin anyways? Thought you left for the garage?” He asked while rubbing his forehead, 

Your brows raise at his words,  _ how dare he? _

“Oh! I’m sorry! Are you not grateful I was there?” He clenches his jaw at your attitude, “What exactly were you hoping for?! Eleven?! What the hell was she going to do Jim?! Drive over here? Walk? Fly?!”

You raise your voice a little as you rant, but go back to harsh whispers with your next words.

“Because last time I checked she can only move things with her mind!” Both of you were staring at each other with such intensity, 

You two hadn’t felt this much tension nor have argued this way since the day of his confession. Before everything had happened, both of you had a small thing going on, right before he finally confessed one about his true feelings towards your guys relationship. Everyone in the town knew about the Chiefs reputation when it came towards women, however, that quickly began to falter when everyone began seeing you two together more often. At first, it  was suppose to be for fun. For a quick stress reliever, no strings attached, but little by little, the both of you began knowing each other more and more. It soon became more than sex. Well, that’s what you wanted, but little did you know the Chief was quickly feeling the same way.

He wasn’t one to stick around, in fact it was his second time to sleep with the same women. He usually did one night stands and thats it, but with you it was the exact opposite. He didn’t know what it was that kept pulling him back to your arms, up until he realized what he was feeling. Love.

“You can’t keep benching me, Hopper,” 

“I can and I will if it means protecting you!”

“ _ I _ can take care of myself!”

Hopper let’s a frustrated sigh through his nose, “This isn’t like before, this is  bigger ,”

“All the more reason for me to be here!” 

“Y/n-,”

“Excuse me!! I  _ hate _ to break this little altercation, but we have bigger issues right now,” Murray all but screams, cutting Hopper off and shoves the both of you apart,

Both you and Jim give him a grim face, but that didn’t phase him. 

“You two either quit your yapping and join us with the foe, or take it outside!” You glare at him as he leaves the kitchen,

He was right though. Instead of having a full blown argument with Jim, you should be finding out more information about what the hell is going to happen next. With a sigh and a roll of your eyes, you start to leave the kitchen as well. However, before you can take another step a firm hand grips your elbow.

“Y/n,” Hopper’s voice is low and soft this time,

Looking up to his crystal blue orbs, you see exhaustion, worry and fear. Fear of losing you. He cared for you and didn’t want anything to happen to you, and you appreciated his protection, but right now your life isn’t the only one at risk. Neither was Joyce’s or the kids, it was everyone who lived in Hawkins, and you were going to make sure it stayed protected. No matter the outcome.

“I am apart of this Jim.. whether you like it or not,” With that you slip out from his grip and walk away from him,

He remained standing in the kitchen as he watched your form leave. With a heavy sigh, he lets a hand rub his forehead before letting his fingers run through his hair. You were impossible and stubborn as hell, but he chose it, he chose you and there is nothing in the world he’d give up to undo his decision. 

** ********* **

“We’ll take the Cadillac, less cars that way,” Hopper states as he makes his way out the metal door,

Everyone followed. After getting more information from Alexei about a new threat in Hawkins, everyone soon became on edge. However, the feeling only grew when this threat was inside the Star Court Mall, meaning it was too close to the kids and everyone else in the town. Not wasting any other minute, everybody scrambled to their feet and started making their way out the building.

You were the last one to step out the door, but before you can follow everyone else to the Cadillac a firm hand stops you by the elbow. Hopper pulls you to the side, towering over you as he looks into your eyes. His mouth opens, only to close back in a few seconds. He wanted to say something, but no words slipped out and that made him more frustrated. His eyes close as a heavy sigh escapes from his mouth.

“Y/n-,” He begins but you cut him off with a shake of your head,

“Not now Jim,” You try to walk around him but he steps in your way, preventing you from leaving,

“I know I should’ve called-I..Things just slipped through my fingers and it got too complicated,” He explains,

You cross your arms in front of you. You know you weren’t exactly being fair with him after everything he’d been through, but you had a reason. He went out there without any backup 

other than Joyce. Not that she can’t handle herself but what if things were worse? What if they both got injured? Captured? Killed? Then what? 

“You could’ve been killed,” You finally look up towards his tired blue orbs, 

“I know I-I’m sorry,” He starts to close the little space between you two, but your hand on his chest stops him from getting any closer,

Even if you did crave his touch, his lips. Him in general.

Hopper’s eyes grow firm. He was trying to apologize to you, but you were being too stubborn at the moment and his irritation was quickly rising. Clenching his jaw, Hopper inhales deeply through his nose before bending down to latch on your lips. You quickly pull away from the kiss, but he only dives back down awhile pushing you backwards until your back touched the wall. 

“Jim,” You warn him through kisses and grip his shirt, you try pushing him off you but you both knew that would never happen,

His hand that was closed around your hip tightens, making a small gasp escape front you. Taking it as an opportunity, the Chief dives his tongue inside your mouth, earning a little whimper from you. God how much you hated him for knowing ways to break you. However, despite the ways he has to get through you, this is what you craved for. His lips on you, his touches, his warmth,  _ him _ . It’s been too long since you last had his touches, and the day has been utterly long and exhausting that you needed him. Sighing with defeat against his lips, you let a hand get tangled with his locks at the nape of his neck as you finally kiss back. Hopper calms down once you finally give in. That’s all he wanted.

Breaking the kiss after a few more minutes, he lets his forehead lean against yours as the both of you take a breather. Your hand that was in his locks drops down to settle on his chest. Your fingers fiddling with a button on his shirt as you get lost in thought. 

“Hey,” He softly says when he sees you go quiet once again,

He lets a hand rest on the side of your face, his thumb softly rubbing your cheek until you look up at his eyes.

“We’re doing this..  _ together _ ,” You tell him,

The corner of his lip slightly curls upwards. You were too stubborn to take no for an answer, but that never stopped him from loving you.

“Together,” He repeats with a small nod,

You smile at him as he bends down to kiss you once more, but the sound of Murray’s voice only allows him to peck your lips.

“Lovebirds! Anytime now!” You roll your eyes with a groan, 

“Can I kill him?” You ask looking back up at Hopper, annoyance written in your eyes,

A deep chuckle escapes from him. He wraps an arm around your small frame as he leads you two towards the Cadillac.

“Not yet,” You smirk at him,

“Better stick to your promise if we get out of this alive Chief,” You tell him as you gently nudge him with your elbow,

He snorts as you both separate from each other, “I’ll personally help you with the body if we do,” 

You sent him a smirk as you climb in the back seat. However, not even 20 minutes had passed before you and Murray began arguing, again. You were seconds away from strangling the man beside you. You all still had a long way ahead, but in Hopper’s point of view, it looked like only four of you would be arriving back home.


End file.
